Flippy and Fliqpy songfic
by Molly's are awesome
Summary: something sitting on my computer i decieded to upload...


_**The secret side of me, I never let you see  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it<strong>_

"_Hnnn… Hugh,, Just get out of my head.."_

'_I cant do that, My love.'_

"_I have nobody because of you."_

'_And because of that, it is what makes you mine!'_

"_Fuck off! I don't want you here!" said the lime green bear pulling on his fur.___

_**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
>It comes awake and I can't control it<br>Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<strong>_

"_Just go away_, _Please!" tears came out the bears eyes. "Why do you haunt me and my dreams? What is it that I have done to deserve this? Have I hurt you in any way?"_

'_Hehe. I should take over right now. Kill everyone in sight! Have blood stained on my shirt! Wearing there flesh and fur as another coat.'_

"_Hnnn.. Hnn. Hugh.." Flippy's breathing increased._

'_Just let me out already! You know you want me too kill Cuddles for ya', don't you?'_

"_Never. Never again, sh-.. Hnnn… Hn... Hugh..."_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<strong>_

'_So close to being let free! Just give up already! I'm so close.'_

"_Hnn… Hugh. Never. Hnn…" More tears fell down. He promised himself never again shall he flip out and kill his friends.. That is a promise he made himself._

_He sense the evil spirit looking at him with a face like his own, except he had blood splashed all over the evil spirit._

_**I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>**__"The more I look at you, the more I see death. You are the grim reaper in this town, In my life."_

'_So, I intimidate you to kill people'_

"_That's not what I said."_

'_You said and I quote, __**The more I look at you, the more I see death, **__And you want kill. I can feel it. Don't deny your evil spirits wisdom.'_

_**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<strong>_

"_Just make it end. I don't want this feeling anymore."_

'_Then let me rule you body, Flippy. I don't like to see you crying.'_

_More tears sobbed down the boys face. _

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>**__"Make it end please!"_

'_Then let me rule your body.'_

"_O-ok." _

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<strong>_

"_Hnn.. Hugh.. Hnnn' the heavy breathing got deeper and deeper in tune._

_His eyes that were once green and filled with life, were now yellow and blood shot. _

_**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
>There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart<br>No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
>Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster <strong>_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<strong>_

"_Thank you Master"_

'_Just don't kill everyone in sight, Please.'_

"_Sorry, but that's a promise I can't make."_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster <strong>_

_**I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<strong>_

_(Meg and Dia- Monster)_

_**His little whispers.  
>Love Me. Love Me.<br>That's all I ask for.  
>Love Me. Love Me.<br>He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
>Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.<br>**__"I almost forgot about how everything felt."_

'_Just hurry up! I can't bear(A/n:Pun intended)it'_

"_Thank you!"_

_**Monster.  
>How should I feel?<br>Creatures lie here.  
>Looking through the window...<br>That night he caged her.  
>Bruised and broke her.<br>He struggled closer.  
>Then he stole her.<br>Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
>Silent Pain.<br>Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.  
>Monster.<br>How should I feel?  
>Creatures lie here.<br>Looking through the windows.  
>I will.<br>Hear their voices.  
>I'm a glass child.<br>I am Hannah's regrets.  
>Monster.<br>How should I feel?  
>Turn the sheets down.<br>Murder ears with pillow lace.  
>There's bath tubs.<br>Full of glow flies.  
>Bathe in kerosene.<br>Their words tattoed in his veins, yeah.**_


End file.
